the_eternal_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiao Nuru/Pill Variations
'Current Pill Variations' Medicinal Cloudy Blue- Just as the name states this pill is medicine in the form a a blue ball with cloud designs on it. The injuries of anyone who consumes this pill will be healed within seconds of taking the pill, no matter how severe they are. However this pill does not cure illnesses, only physical injuries. At the fourth stage and higher this pill does work on normally untreatable illnesses and diseases. Raging Inferno Power- This pill comes in the form of an orange ball with flame designs scattered around it, when this pill is consumed it increases the power of the user by ten-fold for five minutes. With each stage the power and duration are doubled, at the fifth stage however the boost in power goes back to ten-fold but the effect is permanent. Someone may only consume two fifth stage Raging Inferno Power pills or else their body will be destroyed, and no healing ability will be able to restore it. Also when someone consumes a tier 5 version they won't be able to use Nen for a few days afterwards. Devil's Wrath- This pill is blood red and has what looks to be a prehensile tail design wrapping around the pill. When consumed the user goes into a rage-like state for ten minutes, during this time their power is increased immensely and they don't feel any pain, however during this time they don't have any higher intelligence either not being able to tell the difference between friend and foe, their only objective is to kill. When under the effects of this pill the user has a red aura surrounding them and their eyes turn completely black. Crystal Clear- This pill takes the appearance of a clear ball, it looks similar to glass. When this pill is consumed the user turns invisible for 20 minutes per level of the pill, at tier three and up the pill also hides the user's nen. Tier five possesses the greatest ability however, allowing the user to seem like they don't exist, however this tier has a thirty minute time limit. Special Pill Variations Copycat Pill- Xiao creates this pill by infusing the energy (be it Nen, Chakra, Chi, Aura, etc) of a person into the pill's creation. The pill's appearance changes depending on the person whose energy was used, when consumed the user gains that person's abilities for thirty minutes per stage of the pill. Polar Bear's Enhancement- This ice white ball looking pill gives the user the ability to use the enhancement category of Nen with 20% potency per stage without any prior training. The effect lasts for twelve minutes per stage of the pill. Panther's Transmutation- This jet black ball looking pill allows the user to use the transmutation category of Nen with 20% potency per stage without any prior training. The effect lasts for twelve minutes per stage of the pill. Tiger's Emission- This pill resembles the tiger, it's orange with black stripes scattered around the pill. When consumed the pill allows the user to use the emission category of Nen with 20% potency per stage without any prior training. The effect lasts for twelve minutes per stage of the pill. Lion's Manipulation- This pill resembles a lion, the pill is golden brown with a darker brown strip wrapping around the middle of the pill. When consumed the user is able to use the manipulation category of Nen with 20& potency per stage without any prior training. The effect lasts for twelve minutes per stage of the pill. Wolf's Conjuration- This pill's appearance varies pill to pill but is always a shade of gray, when consumed the user can use the conjuration category of Nen with 20% potency per stage without any prior training. The effect lasts for twelve minutes per stage of the pill.